Ryan the juggernaut
Backstory Ryan was born on a planet of slavery, and one day he got so tired that he decided to steal a spaceship to fly out and killed anyone who tried to stop him. When he went out he kept joining organizations, but he always got too angry and went on a rampage which got him thrown out. After a while he joined a space swat team but when he got thrown out of that he sneaked out the weapons he had while he was working there, his minigun and riot shield. A few week after getting thrown out he decided to join the awesomenauts that he had heard of while on his jurney. Utility '''Health''': 200 '''Species''':Human '''Gender''': Male '''Movement''': 7.5 '''Jump''': A fast jump using rocket launcher that can reach up to most platforms Auto attack & Skills '''Auto Attack: Minigun''':''' '''a rapid fire, low accuracy, high velocity and deadly minigun that Ryan for some reason holds like a rocket launcher '''Information''': -When shooting the movement will get halved -The shots spread randomly in 40 degrees like in Fps games while you hitfire -Does 20% less damage to turrets -When shooting the minigun slowly overheats and cools down in 4x the speed it overheats '''Damage''': 3 '''Attack Speed''':780 '''Range''': 8 '''Upgrades:''' '''Bling 1/2 [220]''': +1 damage '''Diamond bucket [190]''': Bullets now bounces of surfaces '''Titanium fridge 1/2 [140]''': +15% slow for +0.2 seconds '''Metal pizza 1/2 [160]''': +10% accuracy '''Scrap 1/2 [180]''': -20% overheat speed and +cooldown speed '''Robotic parts 1/3 [200]''': +10 attack speed '''Special Skill 1: Riot shield''': Ryan puts up his unbreakable riot shield to defend himself and teammates from damage '''Information''': -Moves 2x slower while up -50% less accuracy while up -Does not destroy or take damage from things like: Yuris mines, Gnaws spit, Skrees sawblade ETC but pushes them away instead -Piercing attacks like: Piercing shots, Clunks nuke, vinnies dive ETC does not damage Ryan while the riot shield is up but instead renders them useless if they touch it '''Cooldown''': 12 '''Height''': 1 '''Duration''': 4 '''Upgrades:''' '''Ballistic vest [170]''': Gains a 50% damage reducing shield while up '''Window brush [200]''': Riot shield sends out a knockback pulse every 1 second -Knockback 0.8 '''Platinum 1/2 [230]''': +1 duration '''Paint 1/3 [150]''': -15% accuracy penalty '''Robe [210]''': Makes Ryan an unstoppable force, he can't be pushed in any way while his riot shield is up, not by knockback not by meatblockingnot by anything '''Soap''': Ryan heals 20% of the damage absorbed by the riot shield '''Special Skill 2: Rocket launcher''': The six holes in the minigun turns into one big hole which shoots rockets instead of bullets, but for some reason he holds it like a minigun.''' ''' '''Information''': -Instead of duration the rocket launcher uses ammo '''Damage''': 18 '''Attack Speed''': 100 '''Range''': 10 '''Explosion''': 6 '''Cooldown''': 15 '''Velocity''': 7 '''Upgrades:''' '''Turtle shell 1/3 [190]''': +1 explosion '''Saw 1/2 [160]''': +2 range '''Boomstick 1/2 [130]''': +2 damage '''Grenade 1/2 [240] ''': +1 ammo '''Rc helicopter [210]''': Makes small flames fall off the rocket while traveling -DoT 4 -Attack speed 800 '''Lightsaber [240]''': Deals 1.5 knockback and 0.5 knockback to self Quotes